Insanity
by Rainedays19
Summary: Ayano has lived in the south pole her whole life and she doesn't expect to leave anytime soon. Her daily life consists of making sure Avatar Korra stays out of trouble, but one day Korra decides to go to Republic City to finish her avatar training and who gets dragged along? Ayano. At the city she meets new friends and faces new challenges. Can Ayano survive in the city?


Ayano sighed as she watched the scene before her. There were two firebenders trying to beat Korra into submission, though they were failing, badly. Ayano rubbed her eyes and yawned in boredom, till she heard Korra scream in victory. She looked up and watched as Korra tried to convince the elders that she was ready to start learning airbending.

"Hey why all the doom and gloom people, we should be celebrating, three elements down, one to go!" Said Korra in excitement.

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual Korra," said the elder in red, "we haven't decided yet if you passed your firebending test yet."

"Ever since you were a little girl you've excelled at the physical side of bending but completely ignored the spiritual side," the elder in blue stated, "the avatar must master both."

Korra looked annoyed and said, "I haven't ignored it, it just doesn't come as easy to me. But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately, he's mister spiritual! And Ayano can help me out because she's the most spiritual person there is in this place!"

The female in question looked irritated at having the attention brought to her. "No Korra, remember what happened last time I tried to teach you to be 'spiritual', you set the place on fire because of how 'focused' you were."

"Hey that was entirely the candles fault, don't blame me for something that had nothing to do me." Korra said in her defense.

Ayano looked at her like she had gone crazy, and Korra smiled sheepishly. "Sure, Korra, it was the candle that decided to become 10 feet high and set my room on fire."

Then one of the elders cleared his throat, and both females turned to him. "Now I'm sure we all like hearing about Korra's failure at being spiritual and all but I would like to see if Master Katara believes she is ready?"

"Yes, if anyone can teach her what she needs to know, it's Tenzin." Katara said while smiling slightly.

Then the elder that had previously spoken before said, "very well Korra, it's time for you to begin your airbending training."

This was met with an excited woop and Korra making a fool of herself in front of everyone as usual. She then ran towards Naga's den and disappeared.  
"I should probably go after her," Ayano said. She turned to leave but was stopped by Master Katara. "Ayano, don't leave her side, she might be hotheaded but Korra needs you." I turned to her, and smiled faintly."I don't plan to." She then turned and ran towards Naga's den.

Katara looked after her sadly and said to herself, "my dear you have a hard life ahead of you."

* * *

"Oh come on Aya, it's been ages since Naga and I raced against you! Are you sure you're not afraid of losing." She taunted while sticking out her tongue. Ayano laughed at this and threw a snowball in her face.

"Me? Lose? When has that ever happened?"

"Oh come on then! Let's go race!" Korra pleaded,"I wanna see if Naga and I have gotten faster!"

"Alright fine,"Ayano said,"but if I win you do the cleaning chores for a week!"

"Deal,"Korra said in agreement, then she took off looking for Naga. Ayano on the other hand went towards the gate to wait for her opponent to come.

A few minutes later Naga appeared with Korra on her back. The two turned to the guy on the watchtower who was watching them suspiciously. "We're just going out for a stroll!" Korra called out. The guy didn't look convinced so Ayano tried instead. "Don't worry we won't go far!"

That seemed to do the trick because a few minutes later the gates opened. You see everyone in the village trusted Ayano more than Korra. She was responsible and strong, but didn't boast, you could say she was the opposite of Korra, except for the temper. Unlike Korra, Ayano knew that there was a place and time for things used that to her advantage.

The two took off, Korra on Naga and Ayano on her feet. A few minutes later, they were far enough from the compound to be able to do whatever they wanted. "Ready Aya?" Ayano looked up at her and then bended water freezing it into a snowboard. "Ready."

Both of them took off in a flurry of snow. Ayano was in the lead, swerving left and right occasionally going airborne to avoid obstacles. Korra, on the other hand, was on Naga's back and was struggling to keep up.

No matter how much she tried Korra couldn't catch up to the raven-haired girl who excelled in snowboarding.  
A few minutes later Ayano stopped to admire the view in front of her, she had beaten Korra because this place was the finish line, but no matter how many times she came here the view took her breath away.

There was nothing but water dyed red and gold from the setting sun, with bits of ice floating here and there making it seem as if everything was sparkling.  
"You didn't go easy on me this time,"Korra said, breaking Ayano out of her trance.

"Of course I didn't, I've never went easy on you. And anyways, it means that you have to do all the chores now." Ayano said, while smirking at the frustration on Korra's face.

"Oh come on! I thought you were joking!"Korra said in exasperation.

Ayano laughed, "oh come now Korra, I thought you knew I never joke when it comes to serious things such as bets."  
"But...but...fine! But I want a rematch!" Korra cried in frustration.

"Whatever,"Ayano then looked at the sky, "hey we should go back, it's getting late."

"Sure, race you back!" Korra yelled.

"Hey that's not fair you got a head start!" Ayano yelled while making her snowboard again.  
She took off after the brunette, leaving the beautiful view and heading back to the compound.

* * *

A few days later Tenzin arrived with his family in tow. The voice of Ikki could be heard repeating the question "Are we there yet?" much to Tenzin's annoyance.

Soon Oogi landed and Tenzin and his family descended. Ayano watched the scene from a distance for she was never comfortable around to many people, even if it was Tenzin.

Her keen eyes saw the Air Nomads wife, Pema, struggling to get off the bison due to her pregnancy. Ayano chose to make her presence known and used her waterbending to shoot herself up in the air and land in front of the struggling woman.

"Oh Ayano you scared me," Pema said with wide eyes at the raven-haired girls sudden appearance.

Ayano laughed lightly at this and said, "you looked like you needed help." She stretched an arm out allowing Pema to lean against her. Once she was on solid ground she began to complain about how she doesn't like being doted on and how she's not helpless just pregnant.

Tenzin then turned to her,"hello there Ayano, didn't see you there, you really have grown haven't you?"

"You say that every time you come to visit Tenzin," Ayano said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"That's because every time I see you I'm met with a more grown up version of you," Tenzin said.

"Are you trying to say that I'm old, because honestly I'm no where-"Ayano was cut off with Korra's exclamation of excitement about being able to finally start training in airbending.

"Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here, I can't wait to get started!"

"Yes well…"he trailed off.

"You'll have to tell her sooner or later," Pema said while giving her a husband a look that said now-or-never.

"Wait, tell me what?"Korra asked in confusion. Ayano had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next.  
"You're not staying are you?" Katara interrupted. Ayano's bad feeling was confirmed. She felt as if this one event would lead to a bunch of crazier ones.

Tenzin sighed and said, "I'm afraid not, we're only visiting for the night, then I have to return to Republic City."

"But, you're supposed to move here,"Korra said, "you're supposed to supposed to teach me."

Tenzin then apologized. At this point Ayano had gotten her fill of depressing moments and decided to go for a walk around the compound.

The air blew her hair back taking her problems with her. She breathed in and then thought about what just happened. Are things really that bad in Republic City that staying in the city is more important than training the avatar? These thoughts kept flitting around in her head till she noticed how dark it had become. She then turned around and walked back to the entrance, with one thought bothering her more than most. Are things going to change now?

* * *

As Ayano came closer and closer to the place where everyone was eating, bits of the conversation could be heard and she realized that they were talking about Republic city and airbending training.

Ayano paused at the door and turned back. She didn't really feel like socializing. So she went back to her room.

On the way there she received many weird looks from the new guards. She sighed in annoyance and just ignored them. She was used to this treatment from people in the water tribe. You see her appearance wasn't exactly normal, or at least it wasn't normal for a water tribe girl. She had the beautiful blue eyes that every water-bender had but other than that there were no physical similarities between the tribe and herself. Instead of having brown hair she had jet black which flowed down to her lower back and instead of having a tan she was on the pale side. To say that her appearance was accepted would be a downright lie. Everyone wanted to know where this girl came from and she was part of that everyone.

She reached her room and collapsed onto the bed. Soon she was drifting off to sleep with the remaining thought about who her parents were lingering in her mind.

* * *

The next day Ayano woke up and headed out to say goodbye to Tenzin and his family. She watched from a distance as they climbed on to Oogi. Before Tenzin climbed on he turned to Ayano and said,"please watch Korra, I fear that she might do something silly."

"Don't worry Tenzin I'll make sure she stays safe," Ayano said with a faint smile.

Tenzin then sighed and climbed on to Oogi and gave the command for the bison to fly. She watched as they disappeared into the distance. She turned around and then began her long search for Korra so that she could offer her some comforting words.

* * *

Ayano collapsed on her bed in exhaustion. She hadn't seen Korra all day and was becoming irritated at her behavior. What kind of person goes missing on such a small place?! She closed her eyes hoping that tomorrow would be better and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Hours later she woke up to the sound of someone shuffling around her bedroom. She opened her eyes half-way and saw the dark form of someone approaching her. Before that someone could come any closer Ayano jumped on them forcing them to the ground with her straddling the mysterious persons waist and a knife that she had pulled out against their throat.

"Hey calm down it's me." the mysterious figure said in the dark.

Realization dawned upon Ayano, "Korra…?" She asked in confusion.

"Yup that's me and I would appreciate it if you don't slit my neck," she said nervously.

Ayano then got up and helped the attacked avatar to stand. She then went to her table and lighted a candle, giving the room some light so that they could see. She turned to Korra and smacked her in the head in annoyance.

"Wha-What was that for?" Korra asked.

"That was for disappearing all day, making me search for you, and then appearing in my room in the middle of the night." Ayano said in answer.

"I know I disappeared on you and stuff but that doesn't mean you get to hit me!" she said in bewilderment. Ayano continued to glare at the water-tribe girl.

"Okay, but before you go hitting me again let me just tell you one thing," Korra said with excitement burning in her eyes. "We're going to Republic City!"

"What do you mean by we?" Ayano said with suspicion.

"I mean you're coming with me," Korra said in excitement.

"What makes you think I want to come?"

"Oh come on Aya, I know you're just as sick as I am of this place, and I can't wait any longer to learn airbending, and you know just as well as I do that it'll be easier on the you if we both leave, because then they can't yell at you for letting me leave and we'll have a ton of fun while we're there and-" she was cut off by Ayano's reply.

"Alright, I'll go,"she said in exasperation,"just give me a minute to get my stuff ready."

"Meet me in Naga's den, I'll be getting her ready." Korra than ran out of Ayano's room.

Ayano sighed to herself. How did she get herself into this? She then moved to the chest that sat at the end of her bed. She began pulling out things she'll need like extra clothes, money, and just things she felt were important. She then reached and began seeing if there was anything else inside that she might have forgotten. Her hand brushed against something smooth and she pulled it out. It was a necklace. More specifically her mother's necklace. She looked at it reminiscing in the memories it brought back. The day before her parents disappeared her mother had given her this necklace. She smiled faintly when at the memory of her being so happy. She then clasped the silver chain around her neck and let the black crystal to rest at the crook of her neck.

Snapping out of her reverie she pulled on a jacket, grabbed her bag and walked out her room with the thought that she may never see this place again.

* * *

She went to the stable and saw Korra struggling to strap the saddle to Naga's back. Ayano then grabbed the other strap and began tightening it so that Korra wouldn't slip when she rides Naga.  
Once they were done they got up and turned to leave, only to see Master Katara standing there. "Nice night for an escape isn't it?"

"Master I-"Ayano began but was stopped with Korra.

"I have to leave," she said, "I need to find my own path as the avatar."  
Ayano watched her Master thinking that they would be sent back to their rooms.

"I know you do," Katara said with a smile.

Korra looked surprised and then smiled slightly.

Katara continued, "Aang's time has passed, my brother and many of my friends are gone, it's time for you and your generation to take on responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world. But I think you're going to be a great avatar."

"Thank you,"Korra said and then gave her master a hug.

Katara then turned to Ayano, "my dear little Aya, how much you've grown, I still remember the day when I found you half-frozen in front of my home." At this Ayano smiled slightly. Katara then continued, "you were so small then, and so weak, but now I see water-bender able to rival the bending of the Avatar,"

"It was all thanks to you Master," Ayano said with tears in her eyes.

"Not everything was due to me my dear child. It was you who practiced day and night and it was you who surpassed me." Katara then cupped her dear student's cheek and wiped away the tears that slipped out of her eyes. "Protect the ones you love dear, for that is when you are strongest."

Ayano then jumped into her Master's arms, embracing each other for a few moments, then Katara pulled away.

"Goodbye Korra, Ayano."

Then the two females left and began to waterbend the snow so what they could leave in secret.

A few minutes later they felt it was safe to come out and then jumped out of the hole they made and headed in the direction of the docks, making a quick stop at Korra's parents' place.

Korra hugged her parents and said goodbye to them. Ayano watched this scene from a distance, she was uncomfortable around strangers, and also because she didn't want to be reminded of her family twice in the same day.

She sighed to herself and continued to look away waiting for Korra to be done.

A few moments later Korra appeared. "Ready?' she said.

"Ready." Ayano replied.

They finally reached the docks and snuck onto the ship hiding in its cargo hold. The two then settled against Naga's side and Ayano dreamed for the first time in years.

***Dream***

_"Come my dear, why do you shut me out?" said a voice that was sinister and sent shivers down Ayano's spine._

_Ayano looked around in fear, she was surrounded by darkness, and couldn't see two feet in front of her._

_"You'll always be alone so why do you shut me out?" said the voice again._

_"Who are you?!" Ayano yelled into the darkness._

_The voice then laughed, "My dear I am you." Then the darkness seemed to move and it began to swallow her, sucking her downwards and rendering her immobile. In the distance she could see a group of people watching her, among them was Korra. She tried to scream for help, but all the people did were laugh and watch as she struggled to be free._

***Dream Ends***

Ayano woke up in a cold sweat. She was shivering even though it was pretty warm in the ship's cargo hold. She looked around in confusion trying to figure out where she was. She then sighed when he found out where she was. She then pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head against Naga's side. She felt her heartbeat slow down and her body to relax. She closed her eyes, still feeling herself being sucked into the darkness.  
Then she felt the door that led to the cargo hold jerk open. Korra who was sleeping next to her suddenly jerked up.  
"We're here!" The minute that the door was completely open Korra jumped onto Naga's back and rode her out, knocking down some things. Ayano rushed after her, apologizing for her friends blunders. When she finally caught up with Naga, she froze.  
In front of her was one of the most amazing views she had ever seen. Republic City lay in front of her in all it's glory. Skyscrapers were everywhere and there were automobiles on every street.

"Welcome to Republic City." Ayano whispered.

* * *

**And there's the end to chapter one! If you like it review. If you don't like it don't review. If there are somethings that I need to fix then review. Just review in general :P. Sorry that Mako didn't appear this chapter but I promise he'll be here in the next chapter :). Anyways I update every Friday sooooo see you next week! **

**~Raine Out~**


End file.
